


Goldfinger

by Narucch



Category: One Direction (Band), Porn RPF
Genre: M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narucch/pseuds/Narucch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know when you are living your best dream? Well, Brent knows, and so does Niall... kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldfinger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend of mine, on the notes of 007's [**Goldfinger**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MagCoUYvIXE&feature=share). My first English fanfiction :)

«There's no way _that thing_ 's gonna get inside me» said Niall with a panicked voice. « _No fuckin' way_.»  
«Oh, my my my.» Brent laughed lightly. «Are you afraid?»  
He couldn't believe it: Niall Horan. Horny. In the corner of his room. Still clothed, but he was still working about it.  
«It's eight fucking inches!» cried the other, covering up his back with his hands. So, so cute!  
«Yep, almost. I'm _so_ gonna rip you apart~♥» sang Brent. This was way the best dream of his whole life. Even better that the one with Brent2, because of Niall shyness. «Wait» he added. «How did you know I'm eight inches of pure awesomeness?»  
Yep, it was a dream. Still, it was strange. «I saw it on Wikipedia, you know» grunted Niall, biting his bottom lip. That was hot.  
«Oh my God! So you're one of my fans!» Brent clapped his hands and stood up from the bed, taking the blanket to cover himself. «Isn't it awesome? So you're gonna let me inside you?» proposed. Come on, it was _his_ dream and he wanted to see rivers and rivers of cum spilling from Niall. And bareback, no fucking condoms since it was a dream, mmh? Uh, what if Niall's hidden hair was blond? All blond? Oh God, he couldn't believe it.  
«No way, I said. Gosh, you're acting like a fangirl, you know.» Niall rolled his blue eyes and blushed.  
«But, Niall, I'm one of your _hardcore_ fangirls! Wait, fanboys, fanboys» he  precised. The computer near the bed was on and Tumblr was open. On a bad photomanip of a naked guy with the face of Zayn. «Do you follow me on Twitter?» asked Brent.  
«Are you kidding me?» Niall scrolled his head. «My life would be ruined _forever_. But, like, I read your crazy tweets about us and see every cock pic. But I don't follow you!»  
This was really the best dream of his life. Niall knew him. Niall saw his movies. Niall wanted to have sex with him.  
«Anyway, you're right. I'm way too big for a cutie like you.» He had to quickly fix it up. He wanted to see those rivers of cum and wanted to hear Niall's screams of delight. His little Dustin was awakening while details showed up. So, what did beginners do first? Frottage? No way, it was for _virgins_ , not porn superstars. Rimming? Too extreme, maybe, for Niall? Double p–  
«Wanna try my fingers?» He walked to him. Damn, the other was tall.  
«That's not even romantic» mumbled Niall with a sad look. «Yes» he added quickly.  
« _Aww_ ~♥» Brent squeezed him. His favorite singer! His favorite blondie, in his bedroom! He was squealing with joy.  
«Wanna hear some music?» he asked, restraining from jumping all over the room with Niall still in his arms.  
«Please, not one of our hits. It would be _so_ wrong.» Niall's face was bright red.  
«Do you think I'm that rude? I have the perfect tune.» He caught a deep breath and, scissoring the air, he sang:  « _Goo ~ldfinger!_»


End file.
